The Soundtrack of our Lives
by SorchaIzumi
Summary: Becky's your normal...ish teenage girl. This is the soundtrack of her life. My OC Becky Toole's life, in a bunch of short song fics. Consider it a blog, or a journal like thing.


Hey guys! So, I'm working on ICTCOM and INACYI, but I'm not really getting anywhere. So this is my new account with short stories that my mind comes up with, spur of the moment. All of these characters are original, and I'm not stealing them from anyone. Anyways, yes, this is going to have Becky, from ICTCOM, so there. She's my favorite OC, because she has so many stupid quirks. I suppose, she's a lot like me in that sense… she really is kind of based off of me… anyways, I'm ranting. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! With normal fanfic, I wouldn't care, but this is original work… its different! Oh… and I don't want to try and impress y'all, but I kinda typed this whole paragraph without looking at the keyboard… which is a huge feat for me

Stand In The Rain: a song fic

Song: Stand in the Rain by superchic(k)

* * *

'_**She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down…'**_

"That… IDIOT!" Becky yells at nothing and no one in particular, punching a small hole in the wall. She's going to get hell for that later on, but she doesn't care at the moment. Right now, she's too focused on one thin- one person… the only one who makes her feel so happy, yet so freakin' miserable.

Taj. The guy next door. The best friend.

"What does she have that I don't? All she does is push him away, but he still chases her like an idiot! And here I am, chasing after him! But he's my best friend, and I'm his... he'd never push me away for something so trivial. And that's what's pissing me off! "

'_Does it bother you when I talk about her?'_

_'If you ask God to make the perfect girl, he would say he already had. He would then, point to Prarthana.'_

_'I love you like a friend, Becky…'_

And day after day, she puts on the fake smile, never losing a step, even though she was losing grip on the world around her.

'_**She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down…'**_

Becky is a strong girl. She's never cried over anything as stupid as a boy, let alone a situation as stupid as this. But somehow, she couldn't help herself. She could feel the tears welling up, but she refused to let them spill.

"He isn't worth this! Any guy who would put me through this much isn't worth it… but still…" she tries to convince herself of the impossible, and huddles under the covers, letting the darkness consume her. There has to be a way to escape this pain…

She threw the covers off and ran to her drawer, filled with pens and pencils. Then she found it… the pencil she thought she left long ago. The one freshly sharpened, and stained with blood. The one she would cut with in junior high.

_'What would Cody say if he saw the scars tomorrow?' _She asked herself. Cody is her (not biological, but still awesome) older brother she met in high school. He had gone through so much with depressed friends, and he was so worried when he found out about how many times she had tried to kill herself. He made her promise to never try that again, and with that, she never did. And eventually, she found ways to settle with pain other than cutting. She played the piano a lot… the piano! She dropped the pencil and ran to said instrument.

She placed her fingers on the appropriate keys, and began to play. Soon after, she began to sing.

_**"So stand in the rain, stand your ground; stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown; and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain. She won't make a sound; alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. She wants to be found; the only way out is through everything she's running from. Wants to give up and lie down." **_She sings, thinking back to when she didn't even realize she liked the best friend. But she really can't think of anything, unless she was thinking of the days she hadn't met him. Her playing gets softer, _**"So stand in the rain, stand your ground; stand up when it's all crashing down…" **_She gets a lot louder, _**"You stand through the pain, you won't drown; and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain. So stand in the rain, stand your ground; stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown; and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain…" **_

The playing fades, as does her voice and the memories of him fade too…

_Bzzt bzzt _

Her phone buzzes from a text message.

_'Taj:_

_Hey, what were you playing just now? It was kind of loud, so I heard. (Stupid thin walls…) lol, anyways, you sound really good. That had a lot of emotion… are you okay?'_

She laughs, and replies,

_'No, I'm not. But it's fine… really… just forget it. Oh, and that was Stand in the Rain by Superchick… I have a feeling your sister wants to know, right?'_

_'Yeah, kind of. But you know if something's wrong, you can tell me, right?'_

"No. I can't tell you, Taj," she speaks to herself. "I can't tell you that I feel this strongly about you when you dote over her… I couldn't bring myself to ruin this."

_'Yeah, I know…'_

_'Look, if this is about her…'_

_'Taj, just stop. You know damn well that I like you, and you also know that you and Prarthana would never happen, because she likes someone else. And it pisses me off the way you talk about her all the time in front of me like that!' _By now, she had passed the 160 character limit, but she has Cricket so everything's good. It just adds another page. _'So yes. It does bother me when you talk about her. I get it. She's beautiful and perfect. I get it. I'm nothing more than the best friend, but you could at least take the fact I like you into consideration when you're running your mouth about her all the time. Because every time you do, it hurts a hell of a lot more. So just stop.'_

She throws her phone to the other side of the room without breaking it somehow, and keeps playing, only very softly. _**"So stand in the rain… stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You'll stand through the pain… you won't drown… and one day what's lost will be found…" **_

"Who's the real idiot? Him for chasing a girl who likes someone more suited for her? Or is it me? The one who lashed out like that? The one chasing after someone unattainable? I think it's me…"

_**'…and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down...'**_

And so, the first tear of many slid down her broken mask. The false smile had faded long ago, and her deep brown eyes didn't have that sparkle in them anymore. But she wouldn't sob; oh hell no. she had **way** too much pride for that. So she sat on the bench of her most prized possession, letting the tears roll down her face, thankful that her mother was going to be working late tonight.

* * *

~fin, I guess~

Yeah, that sucked. I'm trying to write about my personal experiences (so everything in this will be 100% true, just the names of people and places are changed.) and still add description. Because I know how I look. I know how "Taj" looks. I know how my apartment looks (which is why I got hell, and why "Taj" could hear the piano, lol stupid thin walls…) but you guys don't. so I apologize if anything's unclear. Anyways, I'm going to make some breakfast…

"_We'll see you then!" _

_-Ouran High School Host Club_


End file.
